Death of Mildew
by TheLoneWolf63
Summary: Splits off from S1 E13 "When lightning strikes," what would happen if Hiccup snapped and retaliated against Mildew after all he has done to the Dragons since they have come to live on Berk. How far will he go, who will help, what will the consequences be?


**Welcome one and all to my first story, read and enjoy my imagination placed upon the screen, leave me your thoughts and suggestions in the comments, but please don't be a hatter, bring up your opinions even if they are negative but don't ruin it for everyone else. Have Fun!**

 **Death of Mildew**

Mildew was locking toothless away and blaming him for Thor's violent thunderstorm. Even though it was completely unreasonable and Hiccup himself had even proposed a solution, it was the perch, but noon, Mildew vendetta against the dragons cloud his judgment and reason.

That was the last straw, mildew finally crossed the line

"How can you blame toothless for all this thunder?!" Exclaimed Hiccup, " never had he ever done anything to prove Thor. What your doing is blaming toothless so that you finally have the excuse you need to get the dragons off the island. I'm willing to bet that even if you sent toothless away, the lighting wouldn't stop, so you would move on to the monstrous nightmares, or the Deadly Nadders, or hideous Zipplebacks, and so on until you got them all off the island, yet the lighting would persist."

"What do you know Hiccup, your just a boy, not old enough to comprehend the wishes of the gods, I am able to for I have survived through these many years. My experience has lead me to believe that this dragon is the root of all our problems. Why is Thor upset with is? We are living with the unholy Union of lightning and death itself! Why did the Outcast attack, they want you and your dragon, dagur lead the berserkers to our village, they are after you and that hideous, brainless good for nothing dragon. It will be a blessing for us all if it is sent to the edge of the world!"

That was the straw that broke the yak's back. Mildew had finally crossed the line and must pay for what he is and has done, in attempting to harm, kill, and/or send the dragons away. He had to die

"You worthless, crazy, sheep loving pervert, dragon hating, crackpot conspiracy old man! You have tried to get rid of toothless for the last time, you are gonna pay for what you have done!" Hiccup snarled

And all at once, completely out of character, hiccup pushed past the other Vikings, pried open the mechanism holding toothless in place, straddled his best friend and took to the sky.

"This is your final judgment, you sorry old pack of yak dung! Toothless...roast him!" Hiccup screamed over the ragging wind.

Fueled by its rage and encouraged by its partner, toothless sent bolt after bolt of its plasma blast at Mildew. The old man had some agility for someone as ancient as him but after about the third blast, his luck and fate caught up to him.

The moment the blast made impact he could feel his skin burning. It was like a monstrous nightmare lit itself on fire, soaked itself in oil, and laid on top off him.

Oh the burning, the horrible, raging fire the traversed his body, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh..." He screamed, till another blast hit him again and seared his lungs, all he could do was try to breath in as every moment felt like a bath in molten lava, and every breath was like sucking in fire. Oh what horrible pain and torture he was experiencing!

"Ppp...please...end...me..." Mildew managed to croak out.

No

Hiccup Had a better idea.

"Let's go boy!" Hiccup and toothless soared down to the burning body of mildew, as their fellow Vikings looked on in horror, disgust, and most of all...fear.

Toothless grabbed Mildew by the shoulders with his hind legs, making sure to dig in his claws, his own personal way of retribution against the evil old man that had tried since the beginning to get rid off him, separating him from his favorite person in the world, Hiccup.

Together all three of them flew toward the docks. Upon their arrival Toothless began to climb, climbing high up into the thunderstorm clouds, all the while lighting struck by, just barely missing them by an inch

"This is it boy, let him go!" And with his final judgment being cast, Mildew plummeted down to the earth.

Moments later Stoick and Gobber watched on as the observed an object plummeting to the ground, to late did Stoick realize that the object was a person. Helplessly, they stared as Mildew smashed into the ground

Splat

Bones protruded out of what skin hadn't been burned off or cast off by the impact, his body was so disfigured, that the only reason they could tell

It was mildew was because of his helmet and because they just briefly saw him before he made contact with the ground.

"Now to finish you off, you miserable decrepit old man" Hiccup whispered. Calling to the other riders, " Guys we need to get rid of him for all he's done, for all he's tried to do to our dragons, follow my lead!"

For a moment they all seemed to be in shock but after considering all this for a few moments, they realized after all that's already been done, what could be worse?

All the dragons and their riders descended upon the burnt corpse of Mildew. All the villagers staring in disbelief at them and what they've done.

"Alright boy, dinner time."

Almost immediately toothless pounced upon the burnt corpse, ripped off them and right arm and started chewing, like a dog with a bone. One by one the other dragons joined in, first Snotlout, then the twins, then fish legs. Astrid stared at Hiccup for a minute, trying to contemplate what he was doing, this wasn't like him at all. And then...crack

Her heart broke, Hiccup had just killed a part of himself, and that part was what Astrid admired most about him.

But what's done was done, so might as well join the rest of them.

" let's go Stormfly" Astrid encouraged Her dragon. With a vicious savagery and pleasure, Stormfly pounced and ripped off what was the mans head.

What they had failed to realize was that, somehow Mildew survived the burning and fall, and could fell every tear and rip of his skin and bone from the rest of his body. He was in absolute agony, unable to voice his pain because of his seared lungs.

Stoick could but only stand there for a moment, shocked by what he had just seen. His own son, friendly gentle Hiccup, maliciously and without mercy attack and kill old Mildew, granted not many liked him or approved of what he did, but he was still part of the clan...and punishment must be dealt, no matter who Hiccup was son to.

"HICCUP!" Yelled Stoick, " you and your friends have just tortured and ripped apart Mildew. Why son?" Asking almost as a plea.

"Dad you should have seen what he was and has been doing, this is what he gets for trying to harm out dragons..."

" this isn't the way we do things son, not us, we're not berserkers. You and your friends are herby BANISHED from Berk, you may never return not contact anyone who lives here ever again. You are no longer my son." The rage and sadness with which Stoick spoke shocked all the villagers.

"Fine, we'll go. Fix your own damn problems from here on out, we won't be there when the dragons cause trouble. Farewell...Stoick" although his face was without a sign of remorse, inside it was like a whirlpool was sucking all he loved out from underneath him.

With that Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs took to the sky and flew away. In a matter of moments they were nothing but black specks upon the stormy sky.

 **Let me know what y'all think I'm the comments, depending on responses, I'll either do alternate endings, continuation of what becomes of Hiccup and them, or just leave it as a one shot.**

 **Later y'all...PEACE!**


End file.
